Veronica/Episode 108
Episode 108 – Stormy night. Scene: Alfea’s front gate Veronica (sight): I’m terrible sorry, Lilly. Lilly: It’s not your fault. Veronica: I can’t believe I forgot what Griselda had told us before we leave… Now all the professors from the whole Magic Dimension are in the school… And they are holding a meeting. We’ll never be able to get into the school. Lilly: I think it is possible if we climb up the wall… Veronica: But if the guards catch us, we may be expelled from Alfea. This is my rare chance to study in this magical school, and the best one for fairies, too. I don’t want to miss it! Lilly: Right! But telling Faragonda is more important to you than being expelled from Alfea or not? Veronica: I’m thinking about being expelled from Alfea. If I’m expelled from Alfea, is there any meaning to come and see Faragonda? At that time, I’ll have to find my another headmistress to tell about my problems. Lilly: Right, right. I promise I’ll write everything on my diary. You can count on me, your secrets tonight are completely safe! Veronica: I guess the meeting between me and Miss Faragonda is delayed ‘till tomorrow… Lilly: So… where are you going now? Home? Veronica: I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to get home. It’s good if dad is at home, but it’ll be the worst if mom is at home… Lilly: I’ll come with you. If there is any trouble, I don’t think it’ll be my problem to let you stay with me for a couple days. Veronica: Really? Lilly, you’re the best! Lilly: Okay, okay! Now let’s get to your home. Veronica: Does that mean we’ll have to return the bus stop? Lilly: Of course. Except if you want we go to your home on our feet. Scene: Veronica’s house Veronica: Here is it. Lilly: Wow! This restaurant? I eat the food here twice… Why I hadn’t ever seen you in here before? Veronica: I think it’s because of my schedule… How do you think about our food? Lilly: Marvellous! Veronica: I tried my best working as hard as possible… And I’m glad our customers love our food! Lilly: You cooked the food? Veronica: Uh huh? Lilly: Great! So anytime you want to repay me, just cook for me a meal! Lilly: How do you feel when returning to your old home? Veronica: Oh… it’s not that old… Home… I miss you so much! Voice (come from their backs): Is that Veronica? Veronica (amazed): M… Mom? Paprika: Why do you return here? I told you don’t come back whenever you decided to leave. Veronica: But mom… I must live my life, not just keep living for someone’s life. Paprika: Now you’re calling your mother by “someone”? Impudent! Lilly: Oh… hey! What did you do? This dress is very expensive! I want you to compensate me for my dress ruined by you! Lilly: Grr! How dare you! Time freezing! Veronica: Lilly! Wait! Lilly: ? Veronica: What are you doing? Lilly: Teaching your mother a behavioural lesson, of course! Veronica: Please stop it! Lilly: But why? Veronica: She’s my mother anyway. Please don’t do that. I’ll pay you the dress. Lilly: No, you don’t have to. She ruined my dress, not you, so even if you pay me the dress, she still owes me a dress! Veronica: But… Lilly: No more but around… She’s your mother, so I’ll be gently to her, but to be honest, she’s the worst mother in the whole Magic Dimension! Scene: Magix’s street Veronica: I think you forgot turning her back to normal. Lilly: So we’ll be scolded? Hehe, I’m not a silly one. Veronica: But… Lilly: Don’t worry; the magical effects will disappear in a few more hours. Veronica: It’s very cold at night, Lilly! Lilly: Don’t worry, that’s just a lesson for her. My mother will never do that to me, even she’s mad at me. Your mother remains me to the step-mother I once read on the old book. Veronica: Sometimes I think so, too. Lilly: Oh. I don’t think a good girl like you do that! Veronica: But I do. It was really scary at that time, don’t you agree? Lilly (smile): Sure. Veronica: But if Dawrell was at home, it would be much scarier. Lilly: Who is Dawrell? Your aunt? Veronica: No, she’s my 1-year-younger-sister. Lilly: Oh my. I can imagine how trouble she is. Veronica: My mother treats her nicely, unlike how she does to me. When we were both at the nursery home or kindergarten, if that was my mom’s turn, she would never bring me home on the same time with Dawrell. They came home first. Lilly: And she left you at your school? Veronica: Um… And whenever I saw the first star shining on the sky, it was the time she came to pick me… Lilly: I can’t believe you have a good mother like that! And I can’t believe a mean mother can raise a kind daughter like you! Lilly: However, I have bad new for you. Veronica: ? Bad new? Lilly (nod her head): The last bus was away for a few minutes ago. We’ll have to walk to… Veronica: Your house? You live in Magix? Lilly: Of course not! We’ll walk to the long-station bus to come to my house. You’re native one here, guide me!!! Veronica: Alright. But you know? Today we are walking to the bus stop for times! Scene: Lilly’s house Veronica: So… this is your house? Lilly: Sure! So… what do you think so far? Veronica: It’s amazing! This house just looks like a… castle? No no no… it looks like a… a… er… Lilly: Like a what? Veronica: A mansion!!! I finally realize that! Veronica: Bless you! Lilly: I’m sorry, it’s just a bit cold… I completely forgot this dress was wet… C’mon in!!! We need to change our dresses! Lilly: Don’t be shy! Have a seat! Veronica: Oh… thank you… Veronica: Wow!!! This armchair is totally cool! Lilly: You like it? I can gift you some of this… Veronica: I didn’t think you’re that rich, Lilly… Lilly: My parents spent a lot of hopes on me… you know. And I didn’t let them down… This is one of my prizes for winning a slot to study at Alfea. Lilly: Just wait a few more minutes, they are bringing the clothes for us. Veronica: They? You mean…? Veronica: Oh my God!!! I’m really impressed! So… you’re a royalty in your home planet? Lilly: Uh huh? Veronica: So… which is your royal position in there? Lilly: ??? What do you means? Veronica: Sorry. I meant how people in your home planet call you? Lilly: The title? Lilly: Many… Let me see… The most familiar one is… Your highness… No, that quite formal… Simplier, they’ll call me Princess… Veronica: Wow! Maid #1: Your highness, all the things you need are now fully prepared! Lilly: Good! Bring them here. Lilly: Feel free to choose any clothes you want to wear, Veronica! Veronica: Er… what do you want to do? Maid #2: Help you to change your dress, madam… Veronica: No no no! I can do that myself! Don’t worry!!! Maid #3: Yes, madam… Veronica: And please, don’t call me madam… Maid #3: Yes! Madam… Lilly: Please forgive her. She had got used to that word from a very long time… It’s hard for her if you want her to fix that immediately. Veronica: Okay, so, can you take me to the dressing room? I can’t feel comfortable when… um… Maid #3: My pleasure! Please, this way! Lilly (to the maids): She’s one of my best friends. Please treat her nicely. Make her feels comfortable just like when she’s at her home… Maids: Yes, your highness! Lilly: Okay, you can leave now… Scene: Dressing room Maid #3: Madam, please undress. Veronica: What? Maid #3: We’re both female. I will not be surprised with you body. Veronica: Er… Maid #3: Please don’t be shy! Let me undress you! Veronica: Wait!!! Stop it! Maid #3: ? Veronica: Listen, I’ve never ever done anything like that before. It’s called habit, do you understand? It’s strange and hard for me to change it immediately, just like I want you to stop calling me “Madam”… Oh… I just want to say that I don’t even think I had a chance to act like a princess around with anyone, so… It’s not because I feel ashamed, or shy, it’s just too strange. And I believe I can change my dresses myself, so please just come out… I’ll call you whenever I need your help. Maid #3: Yes, madam. Veronica: And please, feel free to call me Veronica! Maid #3: Yes, madam… I meant, Veronica. Maid #3: You look great on that dress. Veronica: Thank you. Maid #3: It was one of our queen’s favorite night dresses. Veronica: Your… queen? Lilly’s mother? Veronica: Oh my… my… I didn’t think about that! I’ll try another one… Maid #3: Don’t worry. The queen gave it to princess when she grew up. It’s hers now. Veronica: Er… If it’s okay with the dress, can you take me to Lilly’s place? Or at least, the place she prepared for me… Maid #3: Of course. This way. Veronica: By the way, what’s your name? Maid #3: My name is Lucerne. Veronica: It’s so nice to talk to you, Lucerne. You helped me a lot. Lucerne: It’s my pleasure. I’m glad I can help you. Veronica: Hey! We’re equivalent here! I’m just a normal person, not a princess. Lucerne: I know. But the princess told us to take good care for you. You’re the first friend whoever comes here after that. Veronica: What’s wrong? What happened? Lucerne: Nothing! C’mon, the princess is waiting for us! Scene: Lilly’s bedroom Veronica: Knock knock knock! Lilly: Oh! Come in! Veronica: Wow!!! Your bedroom is amazing, Lilly! Lilly: I’m glad you like it… My former friends didn’t like it. Veronica: Who are your former friends? Veronica: Anyway, I didn’t know you are a princess, Lilly. You kept secret to people at Alfea huh? Lilly: Yes… Veronica: Why? I meant you’re a royalty, if you don’t tell people, you’d always be treated like a normal person. Lilly: I love to be a normal person than a princess. And I can’t just come and tell all the people I meet that I am a princess and they must protect me or somewhat like that! There are billion or trillion people in the whole Magic Dimension! Veronica: … I know… I am sorry. I shouldn’t say these silly words… Lilly: It annoys me when people around me keep saying like that… Veronica: It’s okay. People have their secrets. I have my own secrets, too… Veronica: … And I think they all should be respected! Lilly: Sleeping bag? You can come and sleep with me! Veronica: ? But there is just only one bed. Lilly: Forget about it! This bed is terrible wide! I think I can pile a huge stuffed elephant in this bed! Veronica: By the way, what are you reading? Lilly: Oh, this? Lilly: It’s horoscope! It tells you about your real person, the inner one, inside you, as well as the outer one. And it can reveal many other things, just like your protection planets! Veronica: Sounds cool! How do we know which zodiacs we are in? Lilly: We will know it, via our birthday and birth-time. Veronica: Okay, let me try. Which line I should type my informations on? Lilly: Oh… let’s see. Your zodiac is Libra, and your fairy sign is Nereyd. Veronica: What’s that mean? Lilly: Actually the zodiac and the fairy sign are the same, but you know, the zodiacs are created by the people on planet Earth, and the planets in the big Natal chart are in the Milky Way… Our websites work for people in the whole Magic Dimension, not just for the Earth people or the Milky Way’s people, so they widen the zodiacs in order to make them suitable to all the dimensions and rename them into fairy signs. Veronica: Oh… Lilly: There are various planets and things you need to know, but don’t worry, I knew nothing from the beginning, but now I’m much better! And I’m in love with this. Veronica: Let me read that horoscope… Hmm… you’re in the protection of the Libra Sun sign and Venus sign. As a Libra, you’re the daughter of Venus, the nymph of beauty and love… Your aim is the balance in the life, and your romantic love life, too. With the help of Sagittarius Moon sign and AC… What’s “AC”? Lilly: It’s Ascendant. And the word “DC” is for Descendant. Veronica: I got it… With the help of Sagittarius Moon sign and AC, you’re a happy, funny, friendly, innocent, pure and carefree girl… Great! I didn’t have these personalities! Lilly: Actually you do! They are hidden by yourself; you don’t show them out… According to your birth-time, you’re in the mid of that zodiac, I meant, Libra, means the things written here is true… 70%... Veronica: Alright! That may true… I don’t know! Your DC is Gemini, you’re covered by many guys… Lilly: Sounds cool! Wish I had that DC! Veronica: Does that Gemini has any special meanings? Lilly: Of course it does! Sun sign is the strongest sign on the chart, it’s your real personalities. Venus sign tells you your personalities when you’re in love. There are 4 special positions in the chart. They are AC, DC, MC and IC. Veronica: ??? Lilly: I’d already told you about the full forms of AC and DC. AC shows the society a small part of your real person. DC is opposite with AC, it shows you how you connect to your partners, friends and love. MC is Medium Coeli, it shows you your thinkings, worries about your family. IC is Imum Coeli, it shows you your position in the society, your attitude in the public places, sums up, it’s about the society. Veronica: But… what’s the relationship between these things and Gemini? Lilly (burst into laugh): Of course they are, my innocent friend! Your DC is Gemini, means in your love life, you’ll be a Gemini. Veronica: … But it’s said here that I’m a Libra??? Lilly: It’s just your Sun sign. Being a Gemini means you’ll be covered by many handsome guys, and because Gemini is a lucky-in-love zodiac, those guys may get fighting because you! Veronica: Weird! Lilly: Okay, keep reading! Veronica: Okay… Your IC is Virgo. In people’s eyes, you are a perfectionist, you keep making things perfect, and that makes you tired, stressful and overworked for times. You’re also clever, hard-working, graceful and sweet. Yuck! Lilly: Keep reading! Veronica: However, the bad side of Virgo is the strict personality. Is it opposite with the written things above? Lilly: That’s how zodiac! They’re sometimes contradicting… Veronica: Your MC is Piscies. You have a wide-open spirit, full of love and romance, even just with your family. You’re selfless, however, you’re woeful and emotional, and you’ll have to fight with your inner feelings for times… Lilly: So how do you think? It’s right… Even it’s not, it’ll blow your stress away. Veronica: You’re right, Lilly. I feel much better now. Lilly: Oh… I’m so sleepy… I think I should sleep now. Do you mind if I turn off the light? Veronica: No, I don’t, but can you wait for a few more minutes? Lilly: I think I can, but for what? Veronica: I need to complete my today-diary… Lilly: May I borrow it? Just for a sneak-peak, don’t worry. Veronica: … Okay… Lilly: Oh my god! Veronica! You’re truly an artist! Your arts are wonderful! Veronica: Thank you. I just think my diaries need something to demonstrate them… Not just full of words. That’s quite boring! Lilly: And the song named “Peaceful”? The lyrics… It’s the lyrics of the song you let me hear on bus! You also compose songs? No way! And you sing that song, too? Lilly: I really can’t believe it’s your voice. Just like a professional singer’s voice… More than that… it’s like… angel’s voice. Veronica: You can become a writer one day, Lilly, you have great imagination! Lilly: Oh! That’s so true! All things I did are telling the truth! You should be proud of yourself! Pretty, talented, what else the guys can ask from you? Veronica: Um… Romantic? Joyful? I guess? Veronica: Okay, turn off the light! Veronica: Sorry, my bad. It’s my phone. I wonder who call me at this time. It’s very late! Lilly: Never mind about that. Just hear it! Veronica: It’s my dad! episode Category:Fanfiction